


Appetency

by SageGardens



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageGardens/pseuds/SageGardens
Summary: Dreaming again?  Since when do I dream so often... and about him?
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Appetency

Sitting up in bed, a lithe hand covered his face, and then ran through long blond locks. A sigh escaped his lips as he looked around the room.

“Dreaming again…?” he sighed to himself, “since when do I dream so often?” He turned, feet hitting the floor, which creaked as he stood up. He moved over to his dresser to dress himself. One of the consistencies in his life to keep him sane, though he wasn’t sure what good all that was doing for him. His eyes glazed over at the mirror, vaguely taking in his own appearance as he brushed through his hair. The dreams he’d been having were sticking with him. And he dared not analyze them, fearing the result that may come of it. But still, he was left thinking about those dreams which left him yearning for something he couldn’t have.

Another sigh left his lips as he put his hairbrush down, tying his hair back with a ribbon, before making his way out of his room and downstairs. He passed the mess that he’d been meaning to clean up - it just seemed like such a monstrous task… even if he had all the time in the world. He stopped momentarily to brush his hand up against a cracking in the wall, remembering his father throwing him into it. It made him chuckle, albeit sadly. Sypha’s words had stuck with him, even after a month - had it been a month? - since parting with those two.  _ It’s all right to mourn the man, too.  _ It was hard not to. He was not a bad father. Had his mother not died, had he not opposed him, he would have not laid a hand on him. At least, he didn’t think so. He’d just been so caught up in this revenge. Though he knew his mother would not have wanted it, he couldn’t exactly blame him for it. He’d lost himself when he lost her.  _ Rest well, Father. _ The words were a little empty. He knew his father wouldn’t be resting. He didn’t know exactly what happened to vampires after death, but he doubted that peace was in store for him.

He moved on from that spot, moving down into the kitchen. He grabbed himself a basket and a few jars, and then moved out of the castle. He shut his eyes as the warmth of the sunlight basked over him. It always surprised him how warm the sun could be after spending so much time inside the cold of the castle. He moved into the forest to forage, though his mind wandered a little as he walked. Back to his dream. He sat himself down near a bush, idly picking berries as he thought more on it. He could remember these dreams clear as day, though perhaps the lack of haze about it was due to him having so many similar dreams. They hadn’t always been so alarming to him. In the beginning, they might have even seemed normal to him.

He remembered that a few weeks ago, when the dreams surfaced, he’d dreamt a lot about Trevor and Sypha. About being with them again, travelling, fighting, laughing. He attributed that to loneliness. Those were easier to think about, figure out, come to terms with. His dreams had started focusing more and more on Trevor Belmont. That annoying, brutish, drunken asshole. But in the dreams, he seemed not to think that of him. Trevor was the same Trevor he had known, but he, himself, was the one who was different. But was he really different? Was he hiding an admiration for Trevor under all that disdain? He shook himself out of the thought, now completely focused on picking these berries. He did not want to analyze this. He did not want to know more about this. He didn’t want to think about the dreams that led to soft intimacies, or the ones that led to Trevor hovering over him, while he laid on his back, staring up at that rugged face… And there he was, thinking about it  _ again _ . He huffed, standing up and picking up his basket. He moved to sit himself next to the stream. He looked down at his reflection in the water, his golden eyes flicking whenever a fish would swim across his visage. He watched the water as it rippled from a tiny droplet. Then another. He covered his face, trying to stop his tears from falling into the water any further. Why had he pretended that he was fine with this solitary life? He didn’t want to go back to sleep, and he didn’t want to stay in this castle - at least, not like this. Not alone. He wanted to be with Trevor and Sypha. He knew he did, but it was so much easier to pretend he didn’t. It left him with a vague loneliness instead of an intense yearning to be somewhere else. With someone else. He moved his hands from his face as he sobbed, his breath hitching. His eyes darted towards movement in the water, and his hand snatched a fish from it. He was feeling so emotional, he’d almost dug his claws into it. He would not subject it to such pain, though. He killed it mercifully, even if his emotions wanted an outlet, and put it into his basket. How he tired of fish. It was the main source of protein here, though, so he couldn’t really do much about it. He sighed as he got up, calming down considerably.  _ Let’s see… berries, fish…  _ He knew of where some spring onions were growing, so he could grab some of those, and he might as well see about finding some wild herbs. 

Before he was done, he knelt down near a rose bush. He found himself wanting one - a bit of life in his castle for a bit. He hadn’t brought anything to cut it with, so he did just pluck it, which resulted in some pricks to his hand. He didn’t really mind it, though. He placed the rose on top of the basket and headed back towards the entrance to his castle. When he got there, he was in for a surprise.

He stood in front of his castle, staring out towards where the entrance to the Belmont Hold was. His golden eyes were wide; the reflected light from the sun almost made them look like they were glowing. He felt immobilized by the sight. He couldn’t even speak - he just looked at him with still red and puffy eyes - oh god, he must have looked mad, staring at him like that.

“Not even a ‘hello’ for your old comrade, Alucard? Has living in a castle made you even more stuck up?” As soon as he heard his voice, his paralysis melted away with a small chuckle.

“Hello, Trevor. Seems  _ you _ haven’t changed at all.” He gestured with his head for Trevor to follow him into the castle. He swiftly turned away from him, walking quickly towards the door. His insides felt like they were shaking - whether it was excitement or nervousness, or both, he didn’t know. He just knew it was something he hadn’t felt in quite a while.


End file.
